


Inevitable

by saracenknows



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saracenknows/pseuds/saracenknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky never fell off the train, but Steve still crashed into the ice.</p><p>-</p><p>They don't really know what to do with each other; two important parts of Steve's life who never really managed to cross. </p><p>In the end, it was inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

She doesn't know what to call him.

She knows all about him. Countless stories of Bucky as a child, as a teenager, as an adult. Bucky dancing, Bucky working, Bucky laughing. She's heard the stories, seen the drawings, almost feels like she knows him better than anyone else. Maybe she does, now. She doesn't know if he has family, she's never bothered to ask. As far as she knows, it's always been just Steve and Bucky. 

Bucky, Bucky, Bucky. It's all she's ever known him as. Bucky, Bucky, Bucky. But they're not her stories, not her drawings. Not her memories. She knows Steve's Bucky, but she doesn't know him. She doesn't know what to call him. James just seems odd, because he's never been James to her, was never James to Steve. But Bucky is not a name for her to use. They are not her stories, not her memories. It is not her name.

In the end she settles for Barnes. She heard Steve call him that, from time to time. Joking, shoving each other or bumping shoulders. It's what it says in the records, what the Commandos call him. In the end she settles for Barnes. It's always a little sharp. Tinged with a little anger, a little pain. He calls her Carter, and his voice is just as cold.

They don't really know what to do with each other; two important parts of Steve's life who never really managed to cross. They're on tip-toes around each other. He scares her. She knows he wouldn't hurt her. Even if he tried, she could stop him. He still scares her. He moves nervously, too. They step out of each other's way, but they never go too far. They're tied to each other, now, in a way that she doesn't think will ever go away. 

In the end, it was inevitable. 

She's not sure who makes the first move. One moment they're staring at each other, the next they're kissing. It was never going to work. That was always just as inevitable. Still she kisses him and he kisses her back. She keeps her eyes closed and pretends that he's just a little taller, a little broader. His hair is longer than Steve's was, his jaw the wrong shape, his lips a little thinner. His hands are rougher than Steve's, hardened with calluses from working all his life. 

He's rougher, but that's okay. 

Neither of them say the right name, but that's okay too.


End file.
